different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bark Family
The Bark Family effectively began with Azarp Bark , former Jedi Knight, who was expelled from the Jedi because of an affair with fellow Jedi Mihra Reyven . After Order 66 Mihra fled to Azarp's family on Tatooine and the two married. Later on they had three children, Sharad, Plo, and Dotina. When the children were teenagers Mihra was poisoned in an Imperial raid and Azarp had to go into the dunes to find an antidote. There, he received a vision instructing him and his family to join the New Jedi Order on Coruscant which they soon did. There they became involved in the wars of the Jedi, with Azarp and Mihra becoming casulaties while Sharad and his girlfriend Jana Salia became war heroes. After the war Sharad and Jana married and later had five children; Jacien , Jane, Rosalie, Esmara, and Emmett. Those children became the saviors of the Jedi during the Second ExtraGalactic Invasion but a growing rift was forming between the Barks and the Jedi, which would eventually cause the Barks, now married and with children of their own, to move to Tandor, a planet far from the core. The Barks would continue to be of assistance to the Jedi in times of need but realations were strained. Conflict with the terrorists Red-Eye Five and with Rogue Jedi Kobor Arilic and Shay Tirtunnia thinned the Bark numbers. Soon those Rogue Jedi forced the Barks and their allies to Tython where a final battle was fought. In the midst of a raging Force storm, Arilic ascended to the Spire of Tython in hopes of taking the power there for himself, leaving Tirtunnia to fight off Hazel Levesque, the most powerful of the Barks. The reamaining Barks, Treya, Merle, Jimmy, Irina, and Enedir, and the remaining Jedi and AoJ (three members each) caught up to Arilic there but could not overcome him. In the end, Enedir found the secret of the Spire and sacrificed himself to destroy it, Killing Arlilic and Tirtunnia in the process. However, they soon discovered that all connection to the Force had been taken from them. details are still on their way but are soon to be revealed Members Write the first section of your page here. ---- Timeline 42 BBY: Javarron Bark gets stranded on Tatooine 7.11.38 BBY: Azarp Bark is born. 2.28.35 BBY: Mihra Reyven is born. 30 BBY: Azarp is taken to the Jedi by Sharad Hett. 27 BBY: Azarp becomes the padawan learner of Plo Koon 25 BBY: Mihra becomes the padawan learner of Teuch Neuko. 22 BBY: Battle of Geonosis. 22-19 BBY: The Clone War 3.21 BBY: Mission to Bakura, Azarp and Mihra begin having feelings for each other. 6-7.21 BBY: Azarp's mission to Torvania. 5.20 BBY: Mihra is knighted. 8.20 BBY: Azarp is knighted 10.20 BBY: Mission to Telmaros 10.24.20 BBY: Azarp is expelled from the Jedi Order and seeks sanctuary on Tatooine 19 BBY: Order 66, Mihra seeks sanctuary with Azarp on Tatooine. 18 BBY: Azarp meets hermit former Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. 8.3.16 BBY: Marriage of Azarp and Mihra; Azarp is twenty-two and Mihra is nineteen. 7 BBY: Javarron Bark passes away. 9.19.1 ABY: Patichak passes away. 2.7.2 ABY: Birth of Sharad Bark. 8.12.5 ABY: Birth of Plo Bark 6 ABY: Beginning of the New Jedi Order 4.16.7 ABY: Birth of Dotina Bark 6.13.7 ABY: Birth of Jana Salia 10 ABY: Jana is discovered by the NJO. 2.14 ABY: Azarp takes Sharad to Ilum to contruct his lightsabers. 18 ABY: Plo and Dotina are taken by Mihra to Ilum to construct their lightsabers. 19: Jana is apprenticed to Jacien Takiden. 11.20 ABY: Azarp receives a vision in the Force reuqesting that he take his family to the Jedi on Coruscant. 5.21 ABY: The Barks travel to Coruscant. 5.15.21 ABY: The Barks arrive on Coruscant and are made part of the New Jedi Order. 5.17.21 ABY: Azarp and Mihra are granted the rank of Jedi Master, Mihra is appointed to the High Council. 5.26.21 ABY: Sharad is granted the rank of Master at age nineteen. 6.19.21 ABY: Encounter on Trigalis 7.4.21 ABY: Battle of Coruscant. 21-23 ABY: First ExtraGalactic Invasion. 11.21 ABY: Mihra steps off the Jedi Council and Sharad replaces her. 3.14.22 ABY: Battle of Sriluur. 10.10.22 ABY: Azarp is killed by Darth Nihalis over Dantooine at age sixty. 8.23 ABY: The Jedi are moved to Grovinior. 9.8-11.23 ABY: Battle of Grovinior. 9.11.23 ABY: Death of Mihra at age fifty-eight. 9.23 ABY: The Jedi move back to Kashyyyk, the Council of Sixteen is created and Sharad and Jana become members. 24 ABY: Sharad and Jana begin their journeys beyond the Outer Rim. 26 ABY: Sharad and Jana discover the moon of Shmoda. 2.5.27 ABY: Sharad and Jana are married on Kashyyyk; he is twenty-four and she is nineteen. 2.27 ABY: Jana takes Verrana Serrone as a padawan learner. 11.22.27 ABY: Birth of Jacien Bark. 9.6.28 ABY: Birth of Radal Hendor. 6.26.29 ABY: Birth of Jane Bark. 11.2.29 ABY: Birth of Treya Altorn. 12.21.30 ABY: Birth of Jorum Altorn. 9.29.31 ABY: Birth of Rosalie Bark. 5.16.33 ABY: Birth of Randen Rinten 33 ABY: Failed plot by Darth Aelitou to capture the Bark children. 1.8.34 ABY: Birth of Esmara Bark. 11.8.35 ABY: Birth of Relanna Kedrima. 3.8.37 ABY: Birth of Emmett Bark. 43 ABY: Sharad and Jana take their family to Kashyyyk after nearly twenty years in the Unknown Regions. 4.12.50 ABY: Birth of Jafria Jeroe. 51 ABY: Esmara and Randen begin dating. 2.23.52 ABY: Marriage of Randen and Esmara; they are eighteen. 52 ABY: Return of Aelitou 52-54 ABY: Second ExtraGalactic Invasion. Late 52 ABY: Battle of Taldornadi 53 ABY: Sharad is captured by Darth Aelitou. Later 53 ABY: The Bark children move to Olederadi. 7.7.54 ABY: Battle of Olederadi, deaths of Sharad, Jana, Plo, and Dotina. 7.54 ABY: Jacien, Tarae Leehl,a nd Saolin Feng become the Jedi Triumvirate. 8.54 ABY: The Jedriadde is established. 10.24.54 ABY: Marriage of Emmett and Relanna; they are seventeen. 5.8.55 ABY: Birth of Jaren Rinten to Randena nd Esmara. 7.4.56 ABY: Marriage of Radal and Rosalie; they are twenty-seven and twenty-five. 1.27.57 ABY: Birth of Wilhelm Bark to Emmett and Relanna. 3.12.57 ABY: Birth of Jimmy Rinten to Randen and Esmara. 10.6.57 ABY: Birth of Enedir Levesque. 3.18.58 ABY: Marriage of Jorum and Jane; they are twenty-seven and twenty-eight. 4.10.58 ABY: Birth of Josiah Rinten to Randen and Esmara. 5.5.58 ABY: Marriage of Jacien and Treya; they are thirty and twenty-eight 5.4.58 ABY: Birth of Hazel Bark to Emmett and Relanna. 10.19.58 ABY: Birth of Radayan Hendor to Radal and Rosalie 9.12.59 ABY: Birth of Siron Bark to Jacien and Treya 8.15.60 ABY: Birth of Dorothy Rinten to Randen and Esmara. 12.8.60 ABY: Birth of Rilian Hendor to Radal and Rosalie. 2.11.61 ABY: Birth of Irina Bark to Jacien and Treya. 7.24.62 ABY: Birth of Merle Rinten to Randen and Esmara. 8.62 ABY: The Barks leave Kashyyk for Tandor. 6.1.64 ABY: Birth of Jarrod Bark to Jacien and Treya. 11.64 ABY: Uprising at the Jedi Temple, death of Saolin Feng. 72 ABY: Jacien, Treya, and Radal investigate attacks by Red-Eye Five. More coming soon... DD Canon New information has been revealed stating that members of the Bark Family are to appear in DD Canon, though apart from deleted scenes, they have yet to have any confirmed appearance in official material. Because of the more rapdily moving events of DD Canon, the Bark timeline has been considerably condensed and altered so as to make them effective during this time. During the Battle of Telmaros, Mihra becomes pregnant with Sharad, though it is not learned by the Jedi Council and only Azarp is expelled from the Order. Mihra, in order to hide the pregnancy, takes on a mission with Dotina Heyorr to oversee a medical facility in the Outer Rim, where no other Jedi would be present. They remained there for six months until Order 66 was enacted and Dotina was slain, though Mihra fled to Tatooine and to Azarp, where she had her son. They were married soon after that, and in 18 BBY Mihra had twins, Plo and Dotina Bark. During their time on Tatooine, Azarp and Mihra sensed the other Jedi on Dantooine, but waited till Sharad and the twins were fifteen and thriteen before moving to Dantooine. As soon as they did so, the Jedi were attacked and the Barks fled with them to the rebel base on Yavin IV. They were not present during the battle (for they had been relocated to one of the backup facilities which were in place for the Jedi should Yavin be overrun), but later rejoined the rebels on Hoth. The Empire soon tracked them there and during the battle, Mihra was slain while defending Plo and Dotina. Though the Imperials were driven back, the rebels abandoned Hoth and made a primary base on Alderaan, while the Barks were assigned to a smaller base on Tartania. While on Tartania, Sharad met Padawan Jana Salia (apprentice of Kyidyin Muchian) and, after Jana was knighted, the two were married in 2 ABY. During that time, the main rebel force was moved to Tartania and the war began to pick up again. However, worse news came to them as the pirate lord who styled himself Darth Nihalis was again on the move with a great fleet, though his allegiances were unclear. Azarp was one of the members of a task force to discern Nihalis's intentions and to sway him to the Jedi side, or eliminate him if need be. However, the mission failed and every member was reported dead, except for Azarp, no word of whom could be found. Even as Nihalis closed in on Tartania, Jedi Knights Luke Skywalker and Leia Marek infiltrated his flagship, and b unknown means persuaded him to surrender himself and his fleet, though many of the ships evaded rebel use. While Plo and Dotina remained with the Jedi, Sharad and Jana undertook undercover missions, many of which involved infiltrating Imperial systems and removing the governors there. It was during this time that they received word that the Emperor had been slain and that the Empire was crumbling. After that, Sharad and Jana set off to explore unknown regions, and there started their family. They had four children; Jacien (3 ABY), Rosalie (5 ABY), Esmara (7 ABY), and Emmett (8 ABY). In 18 BBY, they came upon the planet of Taldornadi, where they found an old Dark Jedi by the name of Cinigan Dokoora and, to their horror, his companion, who was none other than the lost Azarp. Cinigan Dokoora was slain though they managed to save Azarp, though his mind was broken and in need of much healing. After that, they returned to the Jedi Temple on Alderaan and gave Azarp over to Plo and Dotina for them to take care of him. More coming soon after more dteails of WotF are released. Members